


Black Holes and Revelations

by foxtales



Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: He almost smiles until he remembers that this is BillyandDom and Elijah, not BillyandDomandElijah.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan, Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan/Elijah Wood
Kudos: 4





	Black Holes and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Many and repeated thanks out to pippinmctaggart and tigg71 for the betas and the incredibly important handholding. This is a much better fic for your comments and suggestions, ladies. This has been thoroughly betaed, but I'm a compulsive tinkerer, and any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Written for the 2008 slashababy.
> 
> Title from the Muse song.

The thing is, Elijah thinks morosely, is that nothing has gone the way he's expected since his arrival in Wellington. Yeah, he's scored what could turn out to be the biggest role of his life; he's met incredible people who, like himself, put everything they have into what they're doing; he's made friends that he knows he'll keep beyond filming and premieres. None of that matters to him right now as he watches Billy and Dom kissing in the shadows behind their trailer.

Billy and Dom. The two of them think no one sees what's going on between them, but he does. Every glance, every small touch that lasts just that bit too long, every smile that's meant only for the two of them is cataloged and pored over when he feels the need to beat himself up. He's turned it into a game--the Billy and Dom Drinking Game. Every time he sees something pass between them, he takes a drink. If he has no alcohol to hand, he uses the mental catalog later when he does. He's not surprised to seeing them kissing at all, only disappointed and--yeah, he can admit it--jealous. Looks like another appointment with the bottle tonight.  
  
His game is beginning to draw attention, though. Last week, Astin had pulled him aside for a 'friendly' lecture on drinking and the responsibilities he owed to the production. He'd told Astin to fuck off, that he'd been in Hollywood long enough to know his responsibilities, and that he was old enough to know when to draw the line. Of course, he _doesn't_ know when to draw the line--that's why he's in this fucking predicament--but Astin had only given him a searching look before saying, 'If you need to talk, I'm always ready to listen, Elijah,' and leaving him alone. He had genuinely appreciated the offer, but the thing about Astin is that he always wants to _solve_ the problem; he doesn't seem to understand that sometimes a person just wants to get the feelings out, not tackle the whole issue. He suddenly feels a pang, because he knows that under pretty much any other circumstance he would talk to Dom and/or Billy about it. Sure, they'd mock him for it, but they'd _listen_ and he needed that more than problem-solving right now. Too bad, so sad, Wood. Billy and Dom are busy kissing each other, they don't have time for this idiocy. His hands clench into fists and he stomps away toward his car, angry at himself for being ridiculous about them once again.  
  


***

He has no idea what he's going to do. Over the past few weeks he's run into Billy and Dom in intimate positions almost every day, sometimes more than once in the same day. It makes him ache. He wants to be touched and kissed like that--by either or both of them--and he can't imagine it ever happening. On top of that, though, he wants to be a part of what they are together. He wants to communicate silently, to have the quirk of an eyebrow or the set of lips or mouth mean something in facial shorthand. In short, he's well and truly fucked, and not in the way he wants.  
  


***

Elijah has only come out tonight because the alternative had been Dom and Billy coming over to his place. He hasn't had them over--just the two of them--since seeing them kissing, over a month ago now. He can't handle being around BillyandDom anymore unless there's some escape, and, if they'd come over, his only escape would have been to ask them to leave. They would have asked questions; questions he has no desire to answer. So instead, he's in a bar shooting pool and having a few drinks with several of the cast and crew. It hasn't exactly helped him, though.

All evening Dom or Billy (or both) have been at his side. That might have been bearable except that their casual touches and affectionate baiting has him in knots. For hours now, he's had Dom's long fingers curling around his arm or shoulder, and Billy's body brushing up against his, and their teasing banter flowing around him. He leans down to take his shot, and hears Dom say, 'Lij knows just how to hold the stick for maximum shooting ability.' He completely misses the shot, throws the cue stick on the table and whirls around to face the group behind him, so angry he's shaking. He tells them to fuck off and stalks out of the bar, his hand up immediately to hail a cab. Fucking cunts, every one of them. He's exceedingly lucky and is getting into a cab within five minutes. He feels great satisfaction at being able to slam the door shut on Dom and Billy's faces as they attempt to apologize. Yeah, it's childish, but so fucking what? He gives them the finger as the cab pulls away from the curb.

Fifteen minutes after he's gotten home, his doorbell rings. He knows exactly who it is and tells them to go away. He hangs his head in consternation when Dom responds that he and Billy have nothing better to do that night and that they will continue to ring the bell and start knocking, too, if he doesn't open the door right the fuck now. He recognizes the stubborn tone of Dom's voice, and knows it's not an idle threat. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand and sighs heavily before unlocking the door. He doesn't open it, though; those assholes can do that themselves. Instead, he heads for the kitchen. They'll show themselves in and he has to be doing something with his hands, or else he'll either punch them or try to kiss them. He honestly doesn't know which at this point.  
  
By the time Billy and Dom make it to the kitchen, he has both a tea kettle and the coffeemaker going. While he gets out mugs, sugar and milk, he half-listens to Dom bitch about leaving them standing outside waiting for the door to be opened. It's somewhat entertaining, especially when Billy pipes in with 'absolutely' or 'too fucking right, mate'. He almost smiles until he remembers that this is BillyandDom and Elijah, not BillyandDomandElijah. He tells them to get to the fucking point already.  
  
Dom is saying something about maybe being too subtle with their signals, and confusion floods him. Looking back and forth between them, he demands to know what fucking signals they're talking about. Besides that, Dom? Subtle? What the fuck.  
  
Billy stares at him like maybe beating some signals into him is an appealing alternative. He's always loved Billy's mouth, and it takes him a moment to realize that Billy is asking him a question. Does he think they were a bit easily found in compromising positions? He snorts in response. He _had_ thought the two of them were quite ballsy to make out in public like that, but he hadn't been about to say anything to them about it.  
  
He stares at them with wide eyes for a long moment, then decides to tell them why he'd left; that he can't take their teasing anymore because it hurts and he doesn't understand why they continue to do it. Their mouths drop open as they digest what he's saying, and he almost laughs.  
  
Then Dom is calling him a bloody idiot just as Billy is wanting to know if he's interested. Is he interested? In being with them? Fucking hell _yes_ he's interested! He watches Billy turn to Dom, an intense look passing between them before they return their attention to him. Then Billy admits they've wanted him to join them for quite some time. He looks between them again, wanting to be absolutely certain. They step forward, surrounding him with arms and legs and kisses. He finds himself thinking that nothing has gone the way he'd expected it would, but this time that thought is accompanied by hope.


End file.
